None.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic connectors and, particularly, to an optical connector cleaning device and a method for using such a cleaning device to clean optical connectors at optical connector junction job sites or in the manufacturing process thereof.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. In general, typical fiber-optic connectors include a ferrule which mounts and positions an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic or glass filled resin. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring may be disposed within the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connecting device.
For instance, in the case of a single fiber connector, an optical fiber may be bonded at the center of a cylindrical rod called a cylindrical ferrule; the cylindrical ferrule is inserted into a precisely-formed cylindrical hollow portion of an alignment sleeve of the connector, so that two opposing female end surfaces can be butted and connected to each other for the alignment of two opposite fibers. Further, in the case of a multi-fiber connector, a plurality of fibers may be arranged in predetermined positions and bonded to a resin cubic body called as a cubic ferrule; and then two cubic ferrules may be engaged with each other via two guide pins and two small-diameter guide holes so that two opposing ferrule end surfaces of a plurality of arranged fibers are butted and connected to each other for the alignment of two opposite fibers, respectively.
Such fiber-optic connectors typically are connected end-to-end. In other words, two opposite end surfaces of opposing ferrules are mated to directly connect opposing end surfaces of the optical fibers to each other. The connectors should provide excellent connection characteristics. However, major problems are encountered if the ferrule end surfaces become contaminated by dust, oil or other contaminants which will cause the connection characteristics to become markedly deteriorated.
In order to solve the contamination problems, cleaners have been provided to clean the ferrule end surfaces of fiber-optic connectors. The cleaners typically include some form of soft cloth or paper which is moved over the ferrule end surfaces. The cloth or paper may be dampened with a cleaning solution such as ethanol. Fluorocarbon gas may also be used to remove excessive ethanol and any cloth or paper dust
While cleaners of the character described above have proven effective for their intended purposes, they have limitations in that the fiber-optic connectors typically are xe2x80x9cbrought toxe2x80x9d the cleaner or there is easy access of the cleaner to the connectors. In other words, the connectors are easily moved to positions in engagement with the cleaner. Such cleaners are extremely difficult to use and, often, are not effective where there is limited access to the connectors, such as where the connectors are located in a remote or confined area. Still further, it is difficult, if not impossible, to use most existing cleaners on the ferrule end surfaces of connectors which are mounted in adapter assemblies. The connectors must be removed from the adapters in order to be cleaned. This problem equally exists when a ferrule end surface is located inwardly or recessed within a mating end face of a connector.
Other methods of cleaning ferrule end surfaces have included the use of adhesive heads in an attempt to get contaminants to stick to the heads without leaving adhesive behind as an additional contaminant and the use of various cassettes with advancing mechanisms. In such cassettes, the ferrule end is typically cleaned by contact with a thin strip of fibrous non-adhesive tape or fabric which is exposed from the cassette. The cleaning contact is initiated either by moving the ferrule end across the strip or advancing the strip past the ferrule end. An example of the latter may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,162. These use a mechanism similar to those used for cleaning the magnetic heads in audio cassettes and VCR""s, which typically incorporate the use a tape made of fibrous material to abrade the surface to be cleaned.
One embodiment of the present invention addresses an optical connector cleaning device for cleaning a ferrule end surface of an optical connector. The device includes a cleaning rod and a drive mechanism operatively coupled to the cleaning rod to impart mechanical motion to the cleaning rod. A cleaning media is connected to an end of the cleaning rod and has a thickness past the end of the cleaning rod of at least about 0.125 inches. The cleaning media preferably has a thickness past the end of the cleaning rod of between about 0.125 inches and 0.5 inches, more preferably between about 0.3 inches and 0.4 inches past the end of the cleaning rod. Various alternative embodiments for the cleaning media include a swab, a brush, a pad, and a foam.
In other embodiments, the device may include a mating connector housing the cleaning rod without being operatively coupled to the drive mechanism and/or a resilient member coupled to the cleaning rod and biasing the cleaning rod in a direction along the main axis of the cleaning rod and towards the end of the cleaning rod having the cleaning media. In embodiments with a resilient member, the member may include a mechanical spring or a hydraulic spring or other springs familiar to those of skill in the art.
A preferred embodiment provides an optical connector cleaner device for cleaning a ferrule end surface of an optical connector. This embodiment includes a cleaning rod, a cleaning media connected to an end of the cleaning rod, and a drive mechanism operatively coupled to the cleaning rod to impart rotary motion to the cleaning rod. While the drive mechanism is preferably an electric drive mechanism, a pneumatic drive mechanism or other drive mechanisms may also be employed. The mechanical motion imparted to the cleaning rod and the attached cleaning media may include rotary motion and/or oscillating linear motion, either individually or in combination, or may include a more complex mechanical motion.
One preferred embodiment houses the drive mechanism, and potentially other portions of the device as well, in a handheld body. An alternative embodiment mounts the drive mechanism on a dummy card connector, wherein the dummy card connector is physically compatible with a slot in a card-cage. In a preferred version of this embodiment, the dummy card connector includes an adjustable frame which may be adjusted to modify card size in at least one direction in order for the same dummy card connector to be physically compatible with more than one physical slot configuration and/or more than one card cage.